


Это отвратительно, Стив

by May4090, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: драбблы G — PG-13 (2019) [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May4090/pseuds/May4090, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Стиву было грустно и одиноко.





	Это отвратительно, Стив

**Author's Note:**

> В основу текста лег [**данный вид мерча (спойлер)**](http://gonzomag.ru/news/dildo-prahom-ostavaytes-so-svoim-lyubimim-posle-smerti-66577).

— Не смей! Не трогай!

Баки отдергивает руку и изумленно смотрит на Стива. Выглядит тот… взволнованно. Взгляд безумный, дышит тяжело, поза — как будто он готов в любую секунду броситься на Баки, лишь бы не дать тому дотронуться до невзрачной серой коробки.

Баки не может вспомнить ни единого случая, когда ему запрещалось трогать вещи Стива. Ну, _до такой степени_ запрещалось («Бак, ну у тебя же есть своя подушка» — даже к запретам-то не отнесешь). И вот. 

— Там оружие? — спрашивает он и на всякий случай делает осторожный шаг к окну. Приближаться к Стиву — очевидно, плохое решение. Но и совсем удаляться от коробки не хочется.

— Нет, — выдавливает Стив.

— Если там какая-то редкая зверюшка, то ты забыл оставить дырки для воздуха, — пытается разрядить обстановку Баки. По ответному взгляду становится понятно, что уж лучше бы в коробке сидела королевская кобра, чем…

— Что там? Скажи мне. 

Стив, конечно, настроен решительно, вот только Баки прекрасно видит, как с каждой секундой он краснеет все сильнее. И явно не от гнева.

— Стив? Мы же все можем обсудить.

— Там… личное.

— Настолько личное, что даже мне нельзя посмотреть?

Соврать Баки у Стива не получится. И он об этом прекрасно знает. В этом его слабость.

Баки делает шаг в сторону коробки. Стив делает предупреждающий шаг в сторону Баки. Перехватить Баки он не успеет, тут преимущество тоже не на его стороне. Если схватить коробку, опрокинуть стул на пути Стива и, в его же любимой манере, прыгнуть из окна…

Баки опускает руки и расслабляется. Он не будет драться со Стивом из-за такой ерунды. Хотя очень хочется. В конце концов, кто он такой, чтобы оспаривать право Стива хранить в их комнате секретные коробки и медленно убивать самого Баки неведением. 

— Ладно. Личное, так личное. Не сдалась мне твоя коробка.

Стив тоже опускает руки. Смотрит на Баки, постепенно доходя до точки максимального покраснения. И краснеет еще чуть-чуть. Возможно, Баки придется выкрадывать коробку ночью, или он умрет от любопытства.

— Хорошо. Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что приму тебя любым? Мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал то же самое. 

— Ты меня пугаешь. — На самом деле, самое пугающее, что обращается Стив при этом скорее к коробке.

— Баки.

— Да, конечно, — обещает Баки почему-то тоже коробке.

— Тогда… можешь ее открыть.

Баки опасливо берет коробку в руки, кидает последний вопросительный взгляд на Стива и аккуратно приподнимает крышку. 

— Стив, это же… просто дилдо? — Он очень надеется, что в его голосе не слышно некоторого разочарования. Великий капитанский секрет оказывается каким-то уж слишком банальным. Стив в ответ упорно молчит.

— Дилдо… с какой-то типа пылью внутри? — Наступает очередь Баки молчать. Он практически чувствует, как шестеренки в его голове начинают крутиться в нужном направлении. — Стив, только не говори мне… Ох.

— Баки…

— Этой мой пепел?

— Конечно, твой! Чей же еще…

— Я не спрашиваю, чей! Кому, как не мне, так с тобой повезло? Я спрашиваю в целом… — Баки прикрывает глаза свободной рукой.

— Я тебе это показал, потому что не хочу, чтобы между нами были какие-то недомолвки, — вздыхает Стив. 

— Стив, но можно было как-то по-другому использовать этот пепел. Есть же десятки способов. Ты выбрал самый… романтичный. — Баки кривится. Ему срочно нужно взять ситуацию под контроль. 

— Ты меня презираешь?

— Нет, конечно. — Баки решительно закрывает коробку и подходит к Стиву. — Но я бы сейчас не отказался от небольшого обнуления. Стив, я шучу. 

— И что ты теперь будешь делать? — Голос у него такой несчастный, что даже можно заподозрить его в попытке давить на жалость. Но Стив же не такой.

— Я эту коробку выкину. Возможно, содержимое сожгу. А потом проведу с тобой время так, чтобы у тебя на глупости сил не осталось.


End file.
